


Unfinished business

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пути Спайка и братьев Винчестеров случайно пересекаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amguz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amguz).



> Beta: Dalgren  
> Время действия: Баффи/Ангел - пост NFA, Supernatural - 1x20 "Dead Man's Blood"

Спайк молча растоптал окурок, распечатал новую пачку и закурил следующую сигарету. В темноте блеснуло и исчезло пламя его Зиппо. Вампир курил, прикрывая ладонью зажженный кончик сигареты, чтобы крохотный огонек не был заметен, и продолжал наблюдение за молчаливым и мрачным строением посреди небольшой поляны.  
  
Он выслеживал существ, которые засели там внутри, уже вторую неделю. С той самой ночи, как выйдя из бара на ночную улицу небольшого городка, получил по голове бейсбольной битой. С той ночи, как симпатичная брюнетка, привлекшая его внимание в баре более чем откровенным топиком, оскалилась ртом, полным острых неровных клыком, прямо ему в лицо. С той ночи, как привычно погрузив в ее сердце деревянный кол, получил в ответ ехидный смех и новый удар по голове. С той самой ночи, когда двум тварям из шести, окруживших его тогда, удалось уйти.  
  
Спайк был не просто зол. Он был в бешенстве.  
  
Эти уроды осмеливались называть себя вампирами!  
  
О, демоны в них были. В этом у него не было никаких сомнений. Вот только разница между ними и демоном Спайка была такой же, как между Ангелусом и Убервамом Изначального.  
  
Спайк усмехнулся: жиденькие, разбавленные демоны.  
  
Не зря же ему понадобилось меньше пяти минут, чтобы показать ублюдкам, напавшим на него, чей демон круче.  
  
Но двум удалось уйти. И самое обидное, что одной из них была та самая сучка, которая приложила его ДВАЖДЫ по голове.  
  
Выйти на их след не составило большого труда. Их методы охоты мало чем отличались от обычных вампиров. Только они были наглее. И от безнаказанности и иллюзорной, по мнению Спайка, видимости своего могущества они наглели прямо на глазах. Настолько, что, когда он наконец догнал их - в еще одном задрипанном, находящимся на последнем издыхании городишке - спокойно продолжали хрумкать какого-то неудачливого мужика буквально на его глазах.  
  
Ну, если быть совсем честным, его они не видели. Он же, решив, что их жертва и так обречена, не стал раскрывать свое присутствие, просто проследив за ними, когда они возвращались в логово. И потом долго смеялся, читая в вечерних новостях о том, что во всем снова виноваты гризли. Как будто бедным медведям не хватает того, что они и так занесены в списки вымирающих видов.  
  
Докурив сигарету, вампир отшвырнул ее прочь и решительно направился к строению. Вынимая на ходу меч из ножeн, скрытых под его длинным кожаным плащом, он внимательно прислушивался и смотрел по сторонам. Все было тихо. Неестественно тихо.  
  
Внутри было темно, и вампир скользнул в облик демона чтобы лучше видеть в полумраке.  
  
В ту же секунду совсем рядом раздался душераздирающий женский крик, а за ним звук падения тела.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, Спайк резко оглянулся, и увидел людей, сбившихся в кучу у стены и тело девушки на грязном полу. В том, что это были люди у него не было никаких сомнений. Лихорадочнoе биение их сердец теперь практически оглушало его, и он не услышал их раньше лишь потому, что не ожидал встретить в этом месте никого из живых, не выделял из всей какофонии звуков ночи характерное биение живого человеческого сердца.  
  
\- Кровавый ад, - пробормотал он и сделал шаг навстречу людям.  
  
\- Не подходи, - выдохнул хрупкий паренек.  
  
\- Вольно, парень, расслабься. Я не причиню вам вреда.  
  
В ответ тот лишь коротко нервно хохотнул.  
  
"Вот же дрянь! Мне еще не хватало возиться с компанией людишек, находящихся на грани истерики".  
  
Но вслух он сказал другое:  
  
\- Если бы я хотел вас убить, я бы уже это сделал. А если вам хочется вырваться отсюда живыми, то у вас нет другого выбора, кроме как довериться мне.  
  
Маленькая девушка, прячущаяся за спиной парня, тронула того за рукав и тихо сказала:  
  
\- Стив, он, наверное, с ними. С теми парнями, что открыли клеть.  
  
Спайк нахмурился. Это было что-то новенькое. В этой игре была еще и третья сила, о которой вампир ровным счетом ничего не знал.  
  
\- Какими парнями? - резко спросил он.  
  
И получил сбивчивое описание высокого худощавого юнца и его приятеля, атлетически сложенного крепыша среднего роста.  
  
Следующие пятнадцать минут ушли на то, чтобы рассказать испуганным людям, как быстрее всего добраться до города и закоротить замыкание у двух оставшихся припаркованными машин перед входом. Короткое рукопожатие, пара объятий от женщин и он снова остался один.  
  
Белобрысый вампир быстро обыскал здание, но больше ничего не обнаружил: ни людей, ни демонов. Размышляя, куда могли податься обитатели сарая, он вернулся под покров леса. Но едва Спайк присел на рухнувший ствол дерева, чтобы как следует обмозговать свои дальнейшие планы, как услышал быстро приближающийся шум. Мимо него, не заметив, пробежали двое парней с арбалетами наперевес.  
  
Спайк пару мгновений ошалело смотрел в след их удаляющимся спинам, а затем усмехнулся: "А вот и сладкая парочка. Интересно, куда это они так торопятся?" И не теряя больше времени, белобрысый вампир бесшумно последовал за ними.  
  
Чуть позже он стоял на опустевшей дороге, откуда только что разъехались в разные стороны Винчестеры и две демонессы.  
  
\- Бред, - бормотал Спайк. - Сначала эти крезанутые неправильные вампиры. Которые не боятся солнца и колов, и у которых зубов в пасти больше чем у акулы-людоеда. Потом не менее крезанутые охотники за нечистью... как их там... гранатомет, ружье, берданка... О! Винчестеры! И что это еще за сказки про кровь мертвеца и яд? С каких это пор вампирам вредит кровь? Они что, все разом с катушек посъезжали? Нет, полный бред. Алиса, Алиса, куда я попал? Я хочу обратно, к привычным МНЕ демонам, вампирам, истребительницaм, наблюдателям...  
  
Он вернулся к своей машине, спрятанной в двух милях отсюда, ближе к городу, плюхнулся за руль и задумчиво закурил сигарету.  
  
\- Нет, хватит с меня проселочных дорог. Пора возвращаться в Сан-Франциско, как раз Баффи вернется из Англии... И все же... не люблю оставлять за спиной незаконченных дел.  
  
Черный большой автомобиль вырвался из придорожных кустов, сделал большой разворот и, набирая скорость, устремился в в том же направлении, куда часом раньше укатили две оставшиеся вампирши.


End file.
